Demon Hotel
by Storylady35
Summary: Lost. Lost and tired and alone. How can my life have changed… so much in such a short time? And all because of a mistake. I didn't know. I swear I didn't know. I never would have if I did. But now look at me. A shadow of myself. I work all day… with no one to talk to, no one to share my pain with. No one but him. And I wonder... is he even real?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! StoryLady35 here!**  
**Sorry about the long wait between my stories, I've been stumped and busy. With my very active flatmates, cooking, cleaning and with classes starting… tomorrow (:S) I just haven't had either the time or the energy to right as much as I have before.**  
**I get a little done each day in the hours I find to myself but as I said, you will have to be patient now.**

**But, one with the information on the story!**

**This one is called Demon Hotel. It's not as scary as it sounds, it should be a heart-warming but… striking story.**  
**In it, Rin is a backpacker (Travelling student normally, who lives out of their backpack if you know don't what that means) of around… 22 years old I'd say who gets lost in a storm before stumbling across a building.**  
**There she accidently…**  
**Wait… why am I telling you the story? That kind of ruins the idea… Oh I'm being a stupid lady.**  
**Anyway, it's based in the modern time but the hotel is… I don't know when but it's before electricity.**

**Oh! And I almost forgot! It's in 1st person! Yeah, I'm experimenting again! Thought I'd give 1st person a try. Might suck, it's not my favourite format but… nothing ventured, nothing gained.**

**So, read, review, tell me if I nail or fail… and if you have any, make some suggestions on where it can go. D**

**PS: Extra thanks to Midnight Reader who turns out is one of my flatmates. _**

I can't remember the last time I was so cold. The wind was battering against me, I was soaked to the skin and I was _so_ hungry. Oh, if I didn't find somewhere to get out of this storm… I don't think I'll make it through the night.

Wait… what… what's that?

Some kind of building?

There's a light on…

If someone lives there…

Only a little further…

Come on legs, a little more and you can rest…

I hardly felt the handle in my grip, my fingers were so cold. But it moved. Oh the relief when it swung in and the welcoming warmth of the light.

Inside and I pushed the door, the wind tried to keep it open but I forced it closed. And then my legs gave way and I crashed down on the wooden floor, my backpack falling from my shoulder with a thud.

My lungs screamed at me, yelling at me to slow my breathing. Somehow I managed to slow down and my mind focused, allowing me to look over the room. It was all covered with planks of strange orange wood, two dark archways on the far wall. But my eyes focused on the table between the archways.

My mouth was so dry all of a sudden and I acted before I really thought. I crawled my way over to the table and grabbed the metal tankard. I was so grateful when something wet moved inside and I looked to see it was a dark red.

But I was so thirsty. Before I knew it, half of the glass's content was down my throat. I stared at the second half. Too late to go back now.

The last mouthful was wonderful, I licked my lips and leant back on the table, the world just finally appeared to be playing fair.

I sighed.

Then gasped. What… I… I can't… I can't… I can't breathe!

Oh my… please… help… someone… I… I can't breathe. My throat… my lungs… please… someone…

"Oh? It's only some foolish human."

Who's there? Please, help me!

"Ah, I have to admit, you're strong to have lasted so long already."

Even if my body was pulling itself apart around me, I still managed to look up at who was speaking. I was sure my mind was playing tricks on me. It had large yellow eyes and a small pointy beak while it…

No, I can't see anymore…

I tried to speak, ask it for help…

"Ba! Help you? You were the one to drink the wine of the demons."

What?

"Just give up you stupid thing. The poison is too strong."

Help. Please… help me.

"Give up human. Just die."

No… no I won't die. No, please… no I won't die. I won't. I can't see… my lungs… I can't… I can't breathe… I can't…

Please… please…

.

.

.

I took a deep breath. Then another. Then another. I felt my breath come back in a wave and I felt strong again. My eyes opened and I was lying on my front. I must have collapsed but… I didn't care, I was still alive.

"Stand up human."

A new voice. Dark, powerful and…

My body moved without my control. I stood and felt something light on my back and shoulders. It was some kind of blanket. I was about to shrug it off.

"Unless you wish to die, don't remove the cloak."

I looked at the speaker. How could I have forgotten to look at the voice? He stood right before me, taller than me but that wasn't hard. But I stared at him. That _might_ have been stupid. Oh this man… he could kill me, I have no doubt in that. But his eyes… oh they were beautiful.

I never liked gold, it looked cheap to me but his eyes…

"Lower your gaze human."

My head moved without my control and I was suddenly looking at my feet. Why was I doing this? I appear to have lost all control of my body. This man spoke and I obeyed.

I opened my mouth to speak.

"Silence."

My voice failed. What… why was he…. **_How_**!

"Your body is filled with poison, human. That cloak will slowly purify the poison in your blood. But you are from now on under my control. It will be of my choice when, or _if_ you are freed."

Freed? Control? Does he mean…

"You are now my slave human."

Slave?

I'm… I'm a slave?

How can this be? Slave?

"Jaken, see that she is given some food, somewhere to sleep and a change of clothes. Tomorrow, put her to work."

"Yes mi lord."

"You will work hard human."

I swallowed. I don't think I had a choice. "I… I will." I heard something twitch beside me. "My lord." I added very quickly.

I stood, head down, voice stuck, and just… waiting.

"See that you do. Jaken."

I waited and I could feel… as strange as it was… I could feel control… or… my freedom come to me. I felt like I could do what I wanted… so I looked up.

That golden eyed man was gone but that little… well he was a green _thing. _I had no idea what he was. Not human. Definitely not human.

What had the voice… called it? Jake?

No… Jaken. That was it. Jaken. But why was he staring at me?

As I looked at it, it growled deeply, frowning. "Follow me, human."

It turned and went through one of the archway. Grabbing my bag from by the door, I hurried to follow it and that was when I noticed the stick in his hands, over his shoulder. We walked down a long, silent wooden hallway. As we did, I looked at the creature. Jaken had some strange black hat on, held in place by a white band and his clothes were brown, puffy and baggy.

I kept silent, watching the corridor. There was no windows, no electricity… no candles… no source of light. So how was the corridor being illuminated? I looked down at the thing beside me. "Where are we going?"

The thing stopped… my hand stung in pain. "Oww!"

I shot daggers at the little green thing. Jaken pulled his stick back to his shoulder and looked at my hand where he had struck me. He frowned. "You do not speak unless spoken to, slave."

I swallowed and held my hand while the back turned red. That really hurt. I wanted to say something, my voice was still mine, it wasn't being controlled but I had a feeling I'd only get hurt if I spoke. So I nodded and lowered my head, my hand shifting my backpack as we continued to walk.

Finally there was a change in the never ending corridor. The path split in half and we went down to the left side. That was when everything changed. I stopped in my steps. The place before me was huge! High into the sky and deeper into the earth, at least a hundred stories high, each floor filled with doors, the sound of voices, laughter and music was in the air… it was magical! I hurried to a barrier that surrounded the square room, looking up and down. I couldn't see the roof but the floor wasn't far below, filled with steaming baths, dark figures moving in the steam.

"Amazing!" I laughed. Then felt the sharp rap across the back of my legs. It was so hard that I fell to my knees in pain. I called out and felt tears in my eyes.

Jaken was frowning at me, now eye level with me. He frowned a little more then lifted his stick and brought it down on my shoulder twice and then on the top of my arm four times, scolding me as he did.

I didn't hear what he said, something about not being worthy…

The tears fell as I held where it hurt. I'm not use to being hurt. Not on purpose. Never _beaten_ like this.

My knees, shoulder and arm throbbed in pain but as Jaken spoke to me, my ears dead to his words and warnings… I felt… if I closed my eyes, it felt like arms, wrapping themselves around me, holding me tight, warming me and easing the pain.

It was the strangest feeling. Soft and calm. I looked down and saw that the cape around my shoulders had fallen to cover the rest of me, wrapped around my neck, my own hand holding it close around me. It was a pure white and felt like fleece with blue tassels to hold it around my neck. As my hand ran over it, Jaken huffed, getting my attention.

"Why the master saved you, I have no idea but it's not my place to question him. Now, get up and follow me. You will be fed and given a place to rest… but tomorrow you will be put to work."

Still holding the cape around my shoulders, I stood, and followed it. My legs hurt with each movement but I tried not to cry out in my pain.

I decided, I wasn't going to let them think I was weak.

Bag on one shoulder, the fleece cape hanging over it, I walked after Jaken with my head down. I better learn the rules of this place but what I knew about slaves was only what I knew from history.

AH! How on earth did I go from being a lost travelling in a storm to a slave? All because I had a drink? I looked up and saw we were now walking down a bleak corridor away from that grand elegant multi-storey part of the… well… I still had no idea where I was but the closest I could think of was a hotel of some kind. It would make sense, that room I found was some kind of check in… then there was the rooms for the guests… and…

Wait… when I was choking… Jaken… Jaken said… he said… I had drunk the wine of the _demons. _Did that mean…

And they kept referring to me as human… as if they _weren't_ human.

No.

No… that's ridiculous, demons don't exist.

There must be something else to it.

Then… what was this place?

I looked down at Jaken. He didn't… look human. And that… _the master_… his eyes… and… and other than a few shadows, I haven't seen anyone else in the corridors.

So… where was I?

Jaken stopped so suddenly that I almost tripped over him. He frowned and growled a little at me so I lowered my eyes from him. He huffed and opened the door in front of him. "This will be your room. It's away from the guests and the other staff."

Guests… did that mean this **_was_** some kind of hotel?

But I walked past him and looked at the small room.

And I mean small. It was tiny. My head only just avoided the roof, which was saying something as I'm only 5foot and there was _just_ enough room for me to stretch my arms to the side.

It was tiny!

And empty.

There was nothing in it. It was more a cell than a room. In fact, if it had a window, I would have imagined it having bars on it. But no window, no bed, no table… nothing.

I was about to turn to Jaken when the door slammed closed and I heard it lock from the outside. Panic set in as I ran over to it, the only light coming from a hand sized grate at the top of the door.

"Wait! Wait please! Please let me out!"

"Be silent human! You will stay in there until I have some food for you. Be grateful I gave you that and not making you sleep with the tacoos!"

What the hell is a tacoos? Sounds like a deformed taco. But if he was using it as a threat, I don't think I want to find out.

So I slung my backpack off my shoulder, opened it up and pulled out my trusty torch. Turning it on, I rummaged for my phone.

Please please please please…

No signal.

DAM IT!

I had hoped to call for help but no, nothing. After looking at it for a moment, willing it to give me a signal… I turned it off. This place didn't appear to have any electricity. I won't be able to charge it anytime soon. Better save the battery.

So, phone for help was not an option.

I looked around the room again; the bright light of my torch more than enough for this tiny room. No bed…

Out comes the sleeping bag.

Ah, the life of a student backpacker.

I wonder if the others are alright. Bet they are really worried about me. Oh, I shouldn't have gone off on my own… that is travelling 101. Never go anywhere alone or at least tell everyone where you're going.

I just wanted a shot of the sunrise before we moved on to the airport… I didn't expect that storm to sweep in. I got so lost…

No, no now is not the time to get all emotional. Count what you have. You have warmth. You have some kind of shelter… Jaken said he was getting me some food so that's something.

Look, make the best of it. Think of it as an adventure!

An adventure into the unknown.

An adventure… where… there is the high possibility that I'm now the slave of a demon…

.

.

.

Ok, thinking positively is an epic fail.


	2. Chapter 2

~#~

Oww! Oww oww!

There was a sharp pain in my stomach as something poked me.

It went on and I snapped my eyes open. "Stop that!"

I looked at Jaken next to me, unzipping the top part of the sleeping bag and sitting up. Jaken had his stick in hand, poking away at the thick material over my legs with a look of confusion on his face. "What is this?"

"This?" I tugged at the sleeping bag, just to check we were talking about the same thing. "It's my sleeping bag. You know, a bag… for sleeping in."

He huffed then moved away, holding out a pile of clothes. "Get changed. You have five minutes. Then I'll put you to work." He gave a cold grin. "The master never said to give you easy work."

I didn't like the sound of that.

But if this was my lot in life then so be it.

I worked my way out of the sleeping bag and took the pile of clothes from his tiny three fingered hands, looking over them. They didn't look too bad. A pair of pants and a top and some black slip on shoes.

I looked at him slowly.

He was still stood there. Staring at me. Right in front of me; my back to one wall, his to the other. So?

He wants me to get changed. Is he just going to stand there?

If he thinks I'm going to get changed in front of him, he has another think coming. I might be a slave… which still feels strange in saying… but I going to hold onto a much of my dignity as I can.

He was looking at me, cross and expectant.

I fixed him with a gaze.

A gaze only a woman can do.

A gaze that can warn or warm.

This one warned.

Warned him to get out.

I took a level of pride in the way he swallowed. "Umm." He finally said a little unnerved. "You have five minutes."

He walked out while I smiled. It felt nice to have some control again. Once alone, I turned on my torch and put the clothes on my sleeping bag.

As I knelt, the white cape slipped over my shoulders and wrapped around me again. Umm… how was I meant to get changed with a cape on? That man said if I ever took it off, I'd die.

Better keep it on then.

Somehow, I managed to take my shirt off and changed my underwear from my bag. I guess the little green thing had thought about the cape as the shirt I'd been given had to be buttoned at the front. So I slipped it on and did it up.

It felt like… cotton? Maybe.

The pants were baggy like Jaken's but in a lighter green, the shirt was a darker green with a dark blue sash around the middle. I used my travel mirror to tie my hair up in a bun.

Well, if I was going to work, I'd better make a good first impression.

The shoes, to my great surprise, were perfect fits.

So, I was ready for… whatever Jaken had in mind. Hard work. Very hard work.

That little… demon for lack of a better word… did not appear to like me. But I would hold my head high and do my best. I stepped over to the door and opened it. Luckily it was open to me and Jaken was stood by the side, looking over me. He frowned then turned. "Follow me."

So I followed. Back down the hallway to the great view but he peeled off to small narrow steps. Down, down, down again!

And the smells of cooking filled the air. Cooking meats, steaming rice… and dumplings! The smell of dumplings was so thick in the air… it was making my mouth water.

And then I finally saw other people. Most of the time it was young woman, maybe a little or younger older than me, not much older than… 25? No younger than 18. They all appeared to be tall, black haired and dressed in long green dresses.

They carried large boxes or plates of food and gave me a strange disgusted glance.

That was when I realised Jaken was staring at me. "Now listen here, human. You stink."

"I what!"

"Stink. You're whole body stinks. It will offend the guests. So you will stay here, in the kitchen, where you will be out of the way, where your smell will be masked."

How… how dare he! How dare he say I smell! That is just rude!

But he was already moving. So I followed. He led me into the kitchen and the heat hit me in a wave. I could almost feel my sweat already. The cape on my back suddenly felt thick and heavy.

I watched as he spoke to some…

Oh my god…

What the hell is that!

It looks like…

A… a… a giant… badger! Talking! Holding a knife… in an apron. But it did look like a badger. Black with white stripes down its fur. My eyes scanned the rest of the room. What I had thought was some hanging pig was in fact another one of the cooks, moving between pots as he finished each bowl before him before they were taken by one of the women.

"HUMAN!"

That made me jump.

The badger was running over to me, blade in his hand, raised high above his head as if….

Shit!

Shit, shit, shit!

I jumped to the side as the blade crashed down where I'd been. What was going on! A badger is trying to kill me! A giant fucking badger with a knife is trying to kill me!

I narrowly avoided another one of his attacks as it sent a plate of food flying into the air.

I was a little scared that no one was trying to help me. They just stood, frowning or grinning, watching. The more I ran, in a place I didn't know, scared for my life, the more desperate I became. "HELP!"

I half dodged the mad badger's attack, avoiding his knife but he'd somewhere picked up a pan, which collided with the side of my face.

Oh… wow… stop the world I want to get off! Everything… is… spinning… umm, pretty colou… I… oooooo.

"What is going on here?"

That voice.

The master?

"Milord, Leno won't allow the human to work in the kitchens."

"I won't have her stink my lord! And she'll only get in the way!"

Again, people are complaining about my smell. What's so bad about it? I wash. I wash more than the others.

Oh, my head's clearing now. I can see again. I… I must have fallen over as I was sat on the floor, my head throbbing…

Wait… what's that white thing?

Trousers?

It… it's… it's him… the master. Oh my… that silver hair. It's all the way down his back. I didn't see how long it was yesterday.

He was speaking.

"Then put her to work in the spa."

"But milord, the guests…."

"She will work hard."

"Yes, but… her scent."

The master hummed, turning to me. Wait… he reached down and grabbed me by the cloak, pulling me to my feet.

And above them. I was being held up by the cape, the back cutting into my neck. Oh shit. My eyes screwed up as he stared at me.

I was actually scared of him.

Then my feet touched the floor. "There… now, get back to work."

Just a little self-conscious, I adjusted the cape so it was straight as the rest of the kitchen went back to work, the master walking off without a glance at me or anything. The air lightened and everyone relaxed. Jaken walked over to me with a strange amazed look in his big round eyes.

I looked over at Jaken beside me. "What just happened?"

"The… the master just… he just took your scent away."

"Can he do that?"

"The master is a very powerful demon, he can do many things."

He was out of sight by now but I stared at where he had been. Then my hand was tapped lightly by the stick and I realised I still had to do my work. Jaken got me a bowl of rice and told me to eat it while he told me what I'd be doing in the spa and hotel.

It took him ten minutes to explain it in a very long winded way that I'd basically be fetching and carrying with a bit of cleaning when needed. It didn't sound too bad.

So I ate and was put to work. I went from the kitchen to the different rooms, hurrying up and down the stairs. I never entered the rooms and when I saw a guest, I had to lower my gaze and not speak to them.

Lunch time and I was given some meat, scraps from a meal. I have no idea what it was but it was tough and salty but if I soaked it in water or soup for a while, it was quite nice.

After lunch, the hotel spa appeared to slow down a little, less requests and more cleaning. Oww, my hands really hurt from all the scrubbing and I was beginning to feel lonely. Other than the quick banter with Jaken at lunch, I haven't spoken to anyone.

The other demons seemed to ignore me, blanking me out. Yes, after talking to them, I had submitted in my mind that these were demons. The talking, knife wielding badger, the… green… imp that Jaken was… the master, whatever he was… and the other strange beasts and creatures I'd seen in this place… some looking human, others like animals… others… well, it was clear they were not human so I accepted them as demons.

Finally the end of the day came and Jaken told me where to get some dinner. The room was full of the cooks, the workers and the other fetching women like me, all talking, laughing and playing music. I went to sit with some of the women, my best smile and kindest face.

Before my plate even touched the table, they all moved.

I tried to hold in a sigh.

Seemed they weren't ignoring me because they had work to do.

They were just ignoring me.

I ate then slid back to my room.

In a moment of loneliness, I turned my camera on and loaded up the pictures of my holiday.

It made me smile to remember.

Then tears fell down my face and I sobbed myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Pain.  
God.  
Oh god.  
I can't feel my hand.  
Pain.  
Pure pain.  
My tears hurt.  
My lungs hurt.  
And my hand… oh I can hardly feel my hand.  
I want… I want…  
Helpppp.  
Help!  
Someone…  
"Rin?"  
Is that…  
"Rin, what happened?"  
It is… it is…  
"Mass."  
I felt him touch my hand but it burnt and I pulled away, a shockwave of pain my reward. I couldn't move.  
My joints felt so stiff.  
Even when he pulled me forward from my curled up position, I ached.  
My head rested on Mass's shoulder. His hands touched my back which was also sore.  
But I was in his arms again.  
And if there was one place I felt safe, it was in Mass's arms.  
My tears slowed. My breathing steadied.  
And then he began to do his… thing.  
My pain faded. My hand warmed. It hurt a little. The bones of my hand knit back together at high speed, the heat burning. But it didn't last long. It faded away.  
I was left cold, empty and almost missing the pain. At least when it hurt… I didn't remember.  
I didn't remember.  
I didn't…  
"Rin, what happened?"  
Mass.  
Oh Mass.  
My only friend. The only one who… even tried. The one who didn't mind that I was human. I could… And he never gave up. He wanted to know… he wouldn't let go until I told him.  
"I… I was delivering food to one of the rooms." I sighed, trying to think myself. "Then… this guest comes out and… and… he kicked the food away from me. Then… then he stood on my hand, pinning me down." I could feel my hand burn with a phantom pain. "I screamed. I screamed so loud. I… I could feel the bones breaking… I was scared."  
"Did he say anything?"  
"Not until Jaken arrived. Then he said that I'd touched the food."  
"Did you?"  
"No! No I wouldn't! I'm careful, you know I am, I would never do something like that. I'm always careful! I have to be!" I was crying.  
"Did Jaken punish you?"  
I nodded, remembering the imp stand over me. "He apologised to the demon then… then he made an example of me. It wasn't as bad as normal, I guess he knew I was already in pain. But when the demon left, he told me to get back to work." I shook my head. "I couldn't. I got up and ran."  
I'd run to my little corner, down a corridor no one passed. There was some kind of store room at the end but no one went in there. No one but my friend, Mass. This was where we met. This was where I could find him.  
If I needed him, I could come here and he would be there, willing to listen to my troubles, make me laugh and sooth my pain.  
He'd been easing my pain for three months now, ever since I arrived here.  
His hands could sooth away everything. And he always held himself so close to me, placing me on his shoulders, keeping me safe. No one could hurt me when I was with him. No one and nothing could hurt me.  
His gentle touch… it… it could calm my mind. Settle me back into hope.  
He was the only thing I had now. He was my family, my friends… he was everything. The only living thing that could still make me feel loved. Like I still had hope.  
He played my hair like the strings of a harp, plucking each strand beneath his nail like a string, his touch nothing more than the wind but it was enough.

.

Why Mass?  
Why am I still sad?  
Oh please… please take this away.  
Take this pain.  
Take the sadness.  
Sooth it like you always do.  
Oh what's wrong with you?  
Why am I still sad?  
Oh please Mass, take it. Make it go away.  
Play with my hair.  
Just make it go away.  
Make me feel happy again.  
Make me feel warm and loved.  
I know you can.  
Please.  
Please don't let me cry.  
Take it away.  
Why Mass? Why can't you take it away?  
Maybe you can't anymore.  
Maybe this was meant to be.  
I'll lose myself in this place.  
I've lasted three months, that's got to be good.  
I've only lasted them because of you.  
Oh please, please take the sadness.  
I can't live with this.  
Mass… please.  
Your hand's fallen still.  
It only does that when I'm alright.  
But I'm not.  
I'm still sad.  
Oh please Mass, don't give up.  
"Rin."  
You going to tell me you can't… that you can't get rid of it this time.  
I can't live like this.  
Please.  
Please Mass.  
"Rin, look at me."  
I can't.  
I can't Mass.  
My sweet, kind, wonderful Mass.  
I can't look at you.  
I can't look at you as you give up on me.  
I can't.  
I can't live like this.

.

"Rin! Stop!"  
I screamed at him. My hands were pinned to the floor.  
LET ME GO MASS! LET ME DO IT!  
"Rin, if you remove the cloak, you'll die!"  
"I want to!"  
"No matter what Rin, do not give up. I can't help you because you don't want to be helped. Oh please, don't give up."  
"I can't do this."  
I can't. I can't do this. I don't want to anymore.

.

.

Heat.  
Heat and warmth and moisture.  
Where's that coming from?  
My… my lips?  
There so hot.  
It's… its nice.  
"Don't give up Rin."  
The warmth faded and I opened my eyes. And there he was, right in my eyes, looking at me so warmly, his eyes so soft and calming, a deep blue like the oceans. His hair was tied up today, normally hung around him like a curtain.  
I felt a held breath escape and the sadness loosen its grip on me.  
He looked angry.  
I had just tried to remove the cape.  
To kill myself.  
It seemed stupid now.  
Why would I do that?  
Just because I'm having a bad day?  
I've had much worse.  
And Mass helped me through them.  
He would help me through this one too.  
He must have seen I was calm, he let go of my wrists and sat back onto me. He was straddled across my body, just sat there. Then his hand touched my chest just over my heart and I felt a unnatural peace fill me.  
This was his second trick.  
"You're sending me to sleep."  
I saw him nod. "You need to. You're exhausted and need some rest."  
"You could have at least… allowed me to get into the room."  
"I'll carry you. Now stop fighting. Just sleep."  
I did as told.

~#~

He was stroking my face. He always did that when I was asleep. I think it's some kind of comfort. For him or me I don't know but I like it. It makes me wake up. Breaks up the darkness he puts me in.  
I was lying on my back, in the bed. He had that tatty old blanket over me. I could smell the spices on it.  
I liked it.  
So my eyes opened and he was sat beside me, stroking my cheek still. I smiled but even that felt like an effort. I've no energy in me.  
But he looked so nice sat there, in his grey top and black trousers, his belt blue like mine. His hair was a dark blonde, now handing around his head like I was used to. My hand slowly reached up, touching it. It was so hard to move.  
"Mass."  
He moved.  
And I felt warm on my lips again. Soon he leant back but the warmth lingered.  
He kissed me.  
"Rin, never give up, please. For me, never give up. If you live for me, I will for you."  
What are you saying Mass?  
He was smiling.  
Oh Mass.  
I like it when you smile.  
"I will."  
"Alright. Now, I've got some food. Are you well enough to eat?"  
"I think so."  
It still felt hard to move but I managed. There was a tray of food by the side, a decorative one too. Like the ones I carry.  
Oh not again.  
"You'll get in trouble if you're caught Mass."  
"I won't get caught." He lifted the tray and sat beside me, the food on his lap. Yikes, this was no ordinary food tray, this was one of the high class ones.  
"Mass."  
"You'd look so hungry, I got the best one I could." He lifted the bowl of soup to my mouth, helping me drink. "See, its good isn't it?"  
I had to agree, it was good soup.  
I giggled as my Mass helped me drink again.  
I did feel weak but I could probably hold a bowl of soup to my mouth.  
But he appeared to be enjoying tending to me. So I just sat myself up and allowed him.  
When I'd eaten, I felt stronger but tired again. So I lay back down and watched him as he grinned, slipped his shoes off and lay down next to me. It was nice to have him so close, his nose a fraction away from mine. His arms slid around my shoulders, pulling me onto his chest and holding me tight, playing my hair again.  
He was so warm. So kind. I wanted to spend every moment of the day here with him.  
But my heart sank as I felt sleep coming to me again. "You'll be gone when I wake up, won't you?"  
Why I asking? Of course he will. He's always gone.  
"You know we can't be seen together."  
Yes, even my friend Mass was ashamed to be seen with a human. I never saw him when others were around, that's why I had to run to be with him.  
But at least I had him when I needed him. That was enough for me.


	4. Chapter 4

We're off to see the wizard,

The Wonderful Wizard of Oz

We hear he is a whiz of a wiz, if ever a wiz there was

If ever if ever a wiz there was,

The Wizard of Oz is one because

Because, because, because, because, becauseeeeeeee…

Because of the wonderful things he does.

We're off to see the wizard,

The Wonderful Wizard of Ozzzz.

.

Oh I love that song. I love the movie too.

And it's a great way to pass time.

.

.

Now, there it is! The stable.

Or at least, I was told it was a stable.

It looked a little big to be a stable but in all honesty, I've never been to a stable before. I probably wouldn't know one even if I walked right past it.

So, I followed the directions I've been given and found the stable master's home and delivered his dinner. He was alright as demons go; didn't snap at me or curse me for being human.

He actually asked how my day was going, making me some tea as we sat and chat. He didn't get much company so even a human was something.

He was quite a nice guy to talk to. But then I noticed the time and left.

But he did ask me if I'd like to see the horses, said I could exit through the other side of the stables.

So I agreed.

I always liked horses, even if I only got to see them on holiday.

.

.

.

.

Oh.

My.

GOD!

I laughed nervously.

.

.

The stable, many of the stalls filled with… with…

Well, yes they were horses.

.

.

**WINGED HORSES!**

**.**

.

They are Pegasus!

Or is it Pegasi? Pegasusus?

There were about ten of them!

.

It was amazing, all of them different colours to each other.

.

I went over slowly to one of them, a chestnut with the most amazing wings.

.

It looked at me with these deep brown eyes…

It felt like it was looking right into my soul.

.

.

.

I could have stared at it forever.

It came closer and I held out my hand, palm flat. It nuzzled it a little and I laughed. It was so soft. My hand moved up the forehead, brushing the mane to the side. It nodded then stepped forward, pushing itself closer to me.

It was amazing. I… I honestly… I felt tears of happiness roll down my cheeks.

This was a Pegasus.

A mythical creature.

And I'm petting it.

.

.

Maybe I still had a chance here.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Human."

What!

The master!

The chestnut Pegasus reared back suddenly, the wings flapping in the stall.

Instinctively I held up my hand to it. "Easy boy, easy. Calm down."

It calmed and returned to allow me to pet it, stroking my hand down the side of its face.

I felt calm near this amazing, magical creature. I'd only ever read about them, seen pictures. They were meant to be stories! But here it was.

A beautiful, brown Pegasus.

Its coat was so beautiful, soft and silky.

The creature backed away, wings wide as it leant back.

I jumped as well, a force on my shoulder.

Oh crap, I'd forgotten the master was there!

I looked straight into the gold of those eyes as he stood right next to me. He was so tall! My neck almost strained to look at him.

He stood right next to me.

He was staring at me.

Wow, he was… beautiful.

Amazing.

I've never seen anything like him.

The Pegasus.

He pushed into me, drawing my attention.

I smiled, stroking him again. "Hey, it's alright."

"You must have a very pure heart human."

I swallowed, keeping my eyes on the horse. "I wouldn't know."

"The Pegasus only allow pure hearts to be near them, let alone touch them."

I could see his hand, reaching out to the horse. It backed away suddenly and lifted its wings.

For a moment I was just still.

I _swear_ the master sighed.

He was still.

I was still.

I could feel his arm brushing on my shoulder with each steady breath he took.

I wasn't sure if I was breathing at all. Why was he so close? Why just stand there? Was he looking at me? My eyes were on the Pegasus. I have a feeling he was looking at me. Staring at me even.

I swallowed again, feeling him near me.

Then a weight pressed on my shoulder, over the cape.

I kept still.

I kept very still.

.

.

I was staring at him.

He'd used the grip to turn me around and I was staring at him again, right into his eyes. He was staring back. He was just… staring at me.

Then his eyes moved down to my neck. He was looking at the tassels that kept the cape together. His finger hooked under them, pulling it tight.

"This has been loosened."

I held my breath, looking down at his hand. Did that mean… he knew? Did he know I'd tried to undo it? To kill myself?

He said nothing.

I said nothing.

.

.

.

My breath caught in my throat as he moved and his other hand reached to my neck. I gasped when he pulled it. "Please!"

"Keep still."

I froze, my body out of my control again.

I could only watch as the demon pulled the strings apart. I felt pain fill my body, my eyes going out of focus.

He tossed the cape once, squaring it on my shoulders. Then tying it again, tighter, double knotting it.

And the pain faded.

I felt safe again.

My eyes lifted to him as he smoothed the fabric over my shoulders.

His eyes were on his hands.

I needed to say something.

Anything.

"Thank you." I dropped my eyes. "My lord."

He didn't say anything back.

Not that I would expect him to. I'm human.

Then my chin was grabbed, lifted my eyes to him. He kept hold of me, his thumbnail… no, his claw digging into my skin, holding my eyes to his. What… what was he doing? Staring at me… his face was blank. Nothing showed… it was just… blank.

But he was handsome.

"Would you allow this Sesshomaru to kiss you?"

He spoke so suddenly, I almost missed the words.

.

.

Wait…

.

.

Kiss?

He… he asked… if I would allow him… to kiss me.

Kiss me?

Him?

Kiss me?

Would I allow this…

Sesshomaru?

Is that his name?

Sesshomaru?

That is an amazing name.

"I'm waiting human."

"Yes."

What the…

I said… I…

I agreed.

He almost bent over to reach me, his hand lifting my head up as far as it would go, turning my head to the side and…

.

.

His lips crashed on mine.

It wasn't a quick short peck either.

They really did crash, forcing his mouth on me!

I… I could feel his whole mouth… pushing on me… he is… even his _tongue_. What the… how could… why is he…

.

.

Sesshomaru.

He finally leant back.

No, he just parted. He still held my cheek, still remained close, still looked me in the eye, still only a breath away from me.

Oh the look in his eyes. Silky, calm and gentle.

What's he done to me?

I… I don't fear him.

I don't fear. I don't fear him.

His arms are around me, holding me to his chest, his back straight. I can feel his heart. He's perfectly still. It's like having my arms around a stone. But it's nice.

It wasn't like being with Mass who was always moving and wiggling, messing with my hair or rubbing my back. That was warm and proved he cared and worried about me.

This… this was steadying, comfortable.

I almost didn't want him to but he broke away from me. He was looking at the floor, his eyes dark and distant.

Oh.

Of course.

Of course he's ashamed.

I'm human. Whatever game he's playing, whatever reason he had for this….

I stepped away from him, eyes lowered to look at my own feet. I let out a deep breath and opened my mouth, about to apologize, take the blame myself. That would be best for everyone, if I just took the blame.

"You will speak to no one about this."

I looked up as the order sank into my body. I only just saw the flick of his hair as he walked out of the stable.

.

.

.

.

Was it wrong I wanted to kiss him again?

* * *

**Well, double update on a story I said would be slow... **  
**Enjoy while it lasts! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

My knees cracked and complained as I stood, looking over the room, checking it for mistakes.

Rubbish gone, check.

Fire cleaned out and stocked, check.

Floors swept, check.

Floor washed, check.

Pillows put out in order, check

Yep, that's it. That's it done.

Phew, took a while, but it's done.

I'm proud of myself, this was a hard task. Especially to do on my own.

There was a crack as the door behind me suddenly opened.

A woman was stood there with short brown hair in a ponytail like my own but her eyes were a dark green, like jade. She looked at me then at the room. "Wow, you're done already?"

Wha?

She stepped in and looked over the room even more. "You did a good job too."

"Who are you?"

"Oh." She smiled and a single sharp fang showed. "I'm Clare, I was meant to help you today but… well…" Her embarrassment was clear. "I… I… I dragged my feet. I mean…"

"You didn't want to work with a human." I was used to it by now.

She shrugged a little. "Don't get me wrong, I didn't expect you to have done _all_ of it, I just wanted to leave you alone for a bit. You know, let you do the hard parts." She looked over to her. "I wanted to help. I mean, I know what it's like for you."

"What do you mean?"

She pointed to her ears which were sharp, like the master's and Mass's. "I wasn't always like this. A demon I mean."

What? What's she saying? "You're human?"

"I was." She looked over the room then sighed. "Look, since you did this one, we're ahead of ourselves so why don't we go get something to eat?"

"What do you mean… you were human?"

"Well… if you eat and drink the food of demons for long enough, a human will eventually show signs of demons." She shrugged as we headed for the kitchen. "I'll never be as strong as a born demon but I get the long life and the appearance… stops them from picking on me. Come on, lets go eat."

So… so if I don't get out of here… I'll turn into a demon?

I'll turn into a demon?

Then I'll never get home. Never see my friends again. Never see my family again. Never go home…

~#~

"I met another human today."

"Oh?" Mass hummed and smiled. "What was she like?"

"Who said it was a _she_?"

I grinned when he flinched. "Umm…" He sighed, wrapping his arms around me as we lay on his bed. I spent most of my nights here with him now, since I almost froze in my room. Winter here was really cold as they didn't appear to have any real heating for the workers.

He wrapped both arms around me and held me tight to his chest, the warmth of his body and the thick blankets…. Every night without fail I was warm and comfortable, falling asleep in his arms. And for once, he was there when I woke up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your story."

"Oh, it's alright. You knew?"

"There's only one other here who could be called a human. That's Clare."

"You know her?"

"Only by name. She was traded when her last master couldn't pay his bill."

I snuggled into his chest for a moment, the blankets tight to keep from the cold. He was playing with my hair and rubbing his nose in it too. His foot was tickling mine, pulling the sock off. He was never still.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mass, is it true what Clare said? That… if I stay here, I might become a demon?"

His eyes widened.

It's true.

He rolled onto his back, arm still around me, holding me tight. He sighed as I listened to his heart.

"Yes. It is true that… if a human remains in the demon world for too long… they will change. The process normally takes about ten years."

"Normally?" I didn't like the way he said that. "What do you mean… normally?"

He couldn't look me in the eye. That's not a good sign. "Mass? Tell me the truth."

He sighed. "It… it's different for you."

"What do you mean?"

"You… are the master's slave." I felt him rub at the cloak, as if reminding me. "That means that the master has control over everything. He can choose if and when you change."

So, Sesshomaru has control over it?

"Why would he change me?"

"I don't know."

"Would it… would it hurt?"

Mass went silent. "The process takes years normally, changing so slowly that it's painless. But…"

"But?"

"But if the master chose to change you… it would be fast and… quite painful." His hands tightened, going slightly still. "But don't worry Rin, I don't think the master would change you."

"If I do change… would I be able to go home?"

He went silent and I got my answer. I wouldn't. I would never go home. I would never see my family, my friends… if the master turned me into a demon, I would be trapped here.

.

.

.

Forever.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rin… come on, you're not going to turn into a demon."

"Even if I don't… I'm still trapped here. I'm the master's slave. I have no choice. I'm going to be here forever."

.

.

.

"No Rin, you will be free. Someday, you will. You will be free. Remember? The master controls you through the cape, as if you take it off, you'll die because of the poison… but he said your cape will purify it. Once it has been, you can take it off and leave."

Is that right? If I… if I wait for the poison…

I'd forgotten about that.

So once its purified, I can take it off and… and leave?

Mass.

"Would you come with me Mass?"

He looked at me from above and I sighed hopelessly.

Oh, how I love him.

He looked peacefully at me then put his head on my shoulder, his lips on my neck. It was a sweet kiss, soft and gentle. Then he kissed my lips. I licked them when he leant back.

"No matter what happens Rin, I will always be with you."

"But?"

"But… demons like me can't be seen by humans anymore. Not unless they are at places like this."

It just got worse. "So… I wouldn't be able to see you if I left… and… if I was a demon, others wouldn't see me?"

"No."

I let out a deep breath. This whole thing just kept getting worse.

But my Mass smiled and the troubles melted. "Don't worry Rin. Nothing is going to happen."

.

.

.

I wish I could believe you Mass.


	6. Chapter 6

God dam it Jaken, do you always have to hit me when you need my attention?

Can't you just say 'Rin' or 'You there'?

Hell, I'll answer to 'Human'!

I'm used to it now and at least I'd know you're talking to me.

But no, you have to sneak up on me and give me one across the back of the hand.

Dam, it still hurts.

And what's all this about? We've been climbing these stairs for ages now, I'm getting tired.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FINALLY!

.

Ok, where are we?

"The master will see you now."

"The… the master?"

How I wanted to drop kick that little green thing. It was just grinning at me and holding a hand to the door.

Shit.

Sesshomaru is expecting me…

What have I done wrong?

.

No…

Nothing that Jaken hasn't already punished me for.

.

.

.

Wow, his room is beautiful. Like something out of a museum. All gold and jewels and wood….

.

.

There he is.

.

.

If it's possible he looks more amazing than before!

Oh my… he's looking this way!

"My lord."

.

"Jaken, leave."

"Yes mi lord."

.

.

"Human, for the last nine months since you entered my servitude, Jaken has been bringing me items from your belongings."

That little thief! I knew some of my stuff had gone missing.

"I have had no interest in them. Until today when he brought me this."

I looked up at his hand. "My camera!"

"Camera." His eyes remained on it. "_That's_ what it is? What is it for?"

Is that why I'm here? He's curious about my camera? "You take pictures with it."

"Pictures?"

"They are like paintings."

"I see."

I tried not to smile as he turned it over, his brow narrowing. He's like a puppy with a new toy.

"How does it work?"

Walking over, knowing I wasn't in trouble, I took the camera out of his hand. "Well, helps if you take it out of the case. Then you press this button to turn it on and…"

.

He jumped back?

He looks ready to attack. Scared?

I couldn't help myself, I snorted. Oh it's so embarrassing.

.

Don't look at me like that, you're the one who jumped three feet back as the lens popped out.

.

.

.

Ok, memo to self, demons don't like things that suddenly move.

"Look, it's fine, its safe. It makes noises, moves and flashes… like lightening? But it's harmless. It's for fun."

He didn't look sure.

I have a feeling I need to be very careful.

.

.

I fear I might be playing with fire here.

"Look… I'll show you."

EPP! No no no, don't take a photo of _him_! He'll freak when it flashes and I'll probably end up either with a broken camera or a broken neck!

Try… ah, flower vase. Nice and simple.

.

Oh. He's looking over my shoulder.

Aww, he's so cute when he's curious!

"Umm… you… look at what you want to take the photo of… through this. It's call a screen."

"A screen is used to block sight, not… mimic it."

"Different type of screen. This one you look at. Then, once you're ready to take a picture… you press this button here…"

"Button?"

"Umm… it's a way to control it. Like… tell it to work."

"Like a whip?"

"Umm… I… guess?"

"Show me."

Bossy. Right, aim… ready… ok, the flash will come on so… three… two…

"Where did that light come from!"

Ok, that could have gone worse, at least he's only growling.

.

.

.

Oh what a sound.

"Umm, my lord, it was the camera. Remember I said it can make light. It comes from here, it's used to… light what you're taking a photo of."

He stopped and looked over the camera again, taking it from my grip.

.

.

.

He pressed the button by accident, the lens facing him!

"My lord?"

He was staggering, blinking, the camera still in his grip thank goodness. "That is a bright light."

My hand covered my mouth while the other held out for the camera. "May I?"

.

.

"Not a bad picture."

"Let me see."

Ok, it was upside down, the white on his shirt was over exposed but it sure caught his eyes and hair.

"See, if you press this button here, it shows you all the pictures you've taken. See?"

He looked at the small screen for a moment. "What do you do with them?"

.

.

.

"Human?"

"Sorry my lord?"

"What do you do with these… pictures now?"

"You can get them developed or put them on a computer… or on Facebook."

"What are those words?"

.

"I can't really do them justice. I can't show you and I can't explain them… . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . I don't know everything and I can't explain it. There's no point anyway, it's useless here. You don't have any internet, no electricity… might as well be in the Middle Ages for all the good it is!"

.

.

"I'm so sorry my lord; I don't know what came over me."

.

"You miss your home."

"Yes."

.

.

.

"Go."

"Yes my lord."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait… he's still got my camera!

~#~

Wa?

"Human…"

Wha…

"Human, its stop working!"

What the…

Who's…

Oww!

Don't… try and sit up when… in a… sleeping bag!

Ok, I can't see a thing… where's my torch…

.

.

"Master?"

.

.

.

"Eeepp! What are you doing in here?"

"It's stopped working."

"What?"

"The camera. It stopped working."

"Is that why you're here? It's probably the battery."

"Battery?"

"The power source. It runs off electricity, the battery… provides it. Look I'm tired."

"Make it work."

"I can't. Not without a new battery or a plug."

.

.

"Growl all you like, I can't make it work!"

"Fix it!"

"I CAN'T!"

"Make. It. Work!"

.

"FINE! Give it here! I'll prove it!"

.

.

"Hang on, the battery is still working."

"Then what's wrong with it?"

.

.

"The memory card is full."

"Can you fix it?"

"Umm, yeah. A memory card is easy. It's… it's like every time you take a photo, you're putting a box in a room, with each photo you take, there are more boxes and you eventually can't fit any more boxes in."

"So what do you do?"

"Well, some of the boxes… I mean pictures… won't be very good. So we just get rid of the bad ones. Or get a new memory card."

"How do you get rid of bad pictures?"

"Find a picture you don't like then press this little button here and then click yes. And that's it, gone forever. Wow, Sesshomaru, these are beautiful pictures. Did you take these?"

"Of course."

"Wow. Where is that?"

"Nowhere of importance."

.

.

"These are really beautiful."

I don't think he likes me laughing at him.

.

.

But if he will take a _clearly_ posed photo of himself…

.

"Would you like another memory card? Then you can take more photos. But the battery will run out eventually. When it does, there's nothing I can do."

"I would."

Right, where did I keep those spare cards? They'll be at the bottom probably. Ok… now then… nope… nope… nope… nope… nope… nope… Aha!

"Here you go. A whole memory card for you. That's about… a thousand photos. The battery will run out before you fill it. Hopefully."

.

.

.

What's he looking at?

"Oh, that's my Ipod touch."

"Ipod?"

"It's… for games. Here I'll show you."

Hum, which game would a demon like him like…?

.

.

Fruit Ninja! Perfect!

.

.

.

._Ten minutes later_

.

.

Oh, this is like pulling teeth. Teaching him how to play a… pretty basic game. I mean, trace you finger over the fruit when it's on the screen… and avoid the bomb!

.

._ Five minutes later_

.

.

Ok, he's getting the hang of it now.

.

_. Seven minutes later_

.

Should have turned the sound off.

.

. _Three minutes later_

.

He's… purring.

Guess he's happy.

.

.

Mmm… I just gonna… close my eyes while he's… playing.

~#~

Bastard beat my top score!

~#~


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Oh, everyone, before I forget, there is a typo somewhere before this, can't find it or I'd change it but… **

**Mass doesn't have Blonde hair, he has blood red hair!**

**He has soft wide light blue eyes, shoulder length straight blood red hair, pointy ears like Sesshomaru or Koga, dresses in a baggy grey top and loose black trousers with a thick sash of ocean blue around the middle, like a belt. Has a round face and is a bit taller than Rin, about... 5 feet 20(?) I'm horrid with height guessing. About 1m50cm. Gentle voice, bit like Miroku's.**

**Ok, just wanted to clear that up. Back to the story**

I've got to tell him…

I can't… keep it hidden from him.

But… he's so sweet and… gentle hearted…. It would only make him worry.

Then again, if we're going to make this work…

"Rin? You seem troubled."

"Oh. It… it's nothing Mass."

"Tell me. You know you can talk to me."

I don't know if I can, not about this.

"Please Rin?"

.

.

.

.

"It's the master."

"Oh?"

"I… well… he's become… interested in my… stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"My camera and Ipod mostly. He just… really enjoys them."

"So?"

"Well… he keeps coming to my room at night."

"What?"

"He just sits there, playing Fruit Ninja. I rarely even wake up now."

"What do you mean? How long has this been going on?"

.

.

"Rin."

"About three weeks. Every night. I'm amazed my batteries have lasted."

"Rin!"

"I'm sorry, it's not like I can stop him."

.

.

Say something Mass… please?

.

"I guess so. And I don't think he'd do anything to hurt you."

"Oh Mass, you worry about me too much."

"Yes."

Wow, for a second then… he was actually **still**! That doesn't happen every day. But now he's back at playing with my hair.

He's so predictable.

Even after all this time, he's still so protective of me.

"Rin, you would tell me if anything happened to you? If the master did anything to you?"

The Pegasus. The stable. The master's kiss.

"You would, wouldn't you?"

"Of course."

.

Well, no way I'm telling him everything now.

That last night… Sesshomaru had come to my room and… well… sat next to me. He'd still beaten his personal best but he'd sat next to me and… I'm not entirely sure, I went back to sleep but… I think he put his hand on my head.

All I know for sure is that when I woke up, my hair was all over the place and the hood of my sleeping bag was down.

.

.

.

The worst of it was that I wasn't worried about it.

I was worried about how Mass would react.

Had Sesshomaru really had that much of an effect on me?

He was a nice guy once you got past the perfect killing demon part. Curious. That's all he is. But I wouldn't say harmless. Not with those claws.

.

Or the fangs.

.

Or those eyes.

.

Or…

Ok, I need to stop or I'm gonna start drooling.

Don't go dreaming over someone out of reach.

I've Mass. And the two of them are similar in their own ways.

.

.

"Are you alright Rin?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About?"

"You."

"Really? What about me?"

I need to find out…

It didn't take much to roll him onto his back.

His lips taste so salty. At least they did when I was able to keep them still. Oh come on Mass. Keep still. I just want you to… keep still. Please! No more… quick pecks…

"Mass, will… you keep still?"

Why does he look so… irritated?

"I don't like keeping still."

"Please, for me? Just this once?"

"I'll try."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rin, you're bleeding."

"I cut my tongue on your fang."

"Let me see."

"It's nothing serious."

"Let me see Rin."

Oh for pity's sake Mass! I was really enjoying that and you're worried because of a little cut?

He actually is checking my tongue.

"Look, it's fine."

"Yeah."

.

.

"Want to do it again?"

"No Rin. I don't want to hurt you."

.

.

.

.

.

No. No Mass and Sesshomaru are different.

~#~

He's here.

.

.

.

"My lord."

"You're still awake."

"Yes sir."

"Then go to sleep."

.

.

.

.

"I… I was hoping to speak to you."

"About what?"

Well, it's now or never.

"Would… is there anyway… I could contact my family?"

.

.

.

"You have family?"

"My mom, aunt and niece. It's just… I've been missing almost a year; they must be really worried about me." Oh he looks angry. "Please, I'll never ask anything of you ever again, just this once. Please, let me just tell them I'm still alive and alright. Please! Please."

Oh please, please Sesshomaru. Please, just this one thing. Please!

Please.

.

.

.

"You may."

"Really?"

"Yes. Only once. Do not think you can take advantage of this. You may not tell them where you are or what has happened. Only that you are alive and safe. I will insist on reading it before it is sent."

.

.

.

Well that's something.

I can tell them I'm alright.

.

"I should warn you, do not make promises you cannot keep."

"What?"

"Do not say you will see them again. You cannot guarantee that you will."

.

.

.

.

.

"You mean I can never leave?"

He's looking at me and his eyes are so cold. What ever happened to not fearing him? I'm so scared all of a sudden.

.

.

I can't move. I'm frozen in place. And he's leant over my ear.

.

Oww. Is that his teeth? Biting my ear. Oww! That hurts! What…

"Listen. You are my slave, human, you are mine to control. **_Everything_** about you is mine to control. I can do with you as I please but I will _never_ release you."

.

He can't… he…

"Now, sleep. And that is an order."

I hate it when he does this… "Sess…homaru."

The back of my head throbbed as it connected with something hard but then I blacked out.

~#~

"Is this your letter?"

I nodded as he stood next to me, picking up the paper.

"If I deem it as acceptable, I will it is delivered. If not, I shall return and allow you to redo it."

I don't care. "Thank you my lord." My voice is little more than a whisper.

.

.

.

.

Even covering my mouth, I couldn't stop that sob.

Or that one.

Oh hell, I want to cry so I'm going to.

I don't care he's stood there. I'm never going to see my family again! I'm never going to have a hug from my mom, I'm never going to hear Laura moan about the way things are and I'll never braid Penny's hair.

.

.

.

.

"Jaken."

"Mi lord?! What are you doing here?"

"The human. Leave her today."

"Mi lord?"

"That is my order. Leave her."

"Yes mi lord."

.

.

.

Sesshomaru?

"Rin, please, forgive me."

What do you mean?

"Sleep."


	8. Chapter 8

I can still barely believe it.

One moment of chance. I turned my phone on… and it caught a signal. Weak, it didn't last long, not enough for a phone call but long enough to receive a text. My heart sored. Tears running down my face.

_"Rin, we got your letter today. We know you say you are safe and alive, that you can't come home but please darling, come back, we miss you. Please come home. Mom."_

I had to try.

I had to try and get away from there.

Long ago I'd found a door that led straight out into the world, far from the hotel. So I took my chance, I dared to defy Sesshomaru, to leave and… just try.

I took only my phone, my purse and my torch. Everything else I left, padding out my sleeping bag to make it look like I was still asleep.

And now… I was running, running far away from them, the white arch of my torch lighting the way.

.

.

.

.

What! No no no no!

Why now? Why now after months in there, why now?!

Come on… battery… come on, just a little more!

.

.

.

.

No, it's dead.

I'll have to continue in the dark.

At least I have the moon…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WHAT! No, no don't rain now!

.

.

.

Eeeep! I hate thunderstorms!

I I I got to get out of here…

.

.

A tree, that'll do, I'll hide in there.

.

.

.

.

At least I still have the cape to keep me warm. Oh this is just my luck, I get a chance to run away and I'm trapped by the rain. But it won't last forever and once dawn comes I'll be able to walk and find help.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Who's there?

.

Growling?

Sesshomaru?

Keep silent. He might walk past me. He might not know I'm here.

.

.

.

Wait… I know Sesshomaru's growl.

.

That's not it.

.

.

.

.

Oh my god… is that… is that a wolf?

I didn't think they lived around here…

.

But what do I do?

.

Oh my god there's another one!

Oh god!

Oh god!

Oh god!

Oh god!

Oh god!

Oh god!

Oh god!

Oh god!

"HELP! Someone please help!"

That didn't scare them.

Ok, that one just licked its lips!

Help, I'm going to be eaten by wolves!

Someone please help me!

.

.

.

.

What?

What was that?

I don't really care, it killed one and scared the others.

Oh… my knees won't work.

Who's there? Who saved me?

"Rin! Oh by the gods! I found you!"

"Mass!"

He panted for a moment, falling at my side, his arms wrapping around me. I felt safe again and let out a breath. Then he squeezed me tight. "What were you thinking?! Trying to run away! You could have been killed!"

"I'm sorry Mass. I got a message from my family… I just want to see them again."

He shivered for a moment then shook his head. "Let's go back. No one knows you ran off."

"How did you?"

"It's been weeks since I've seen you, I wanted to check on you and found your room empty. So I followed your scent."

Scent? Wait… "The master took my scent. I don't have one."

"You do, it's just nicer for demons. And I know it by heart."

That made me smile as we stood and began walking, Mass leading the way in the darkness, my hand tight in his.

.

.

.

We didn't speak.

.

He was right, it had been weeks since we last spoke and since even longer since I'd seen Sesshomaru.

.

.

.

I'm not sure who I missed most.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh crap.

.

"My lord."

"My lord."

"You see mi lord, I told you the human had tried to escape! You should punish her and this boy, her accomplice!"

Mass squeezed my hand but I dared myself to look up at Sesshomaru. His face was as unreadable as ever but his eyes shimmered with…

.

.

.

.

.

Can't be.

.

.

Forgiveness? Worry? Maybe a little bit of… fear.

My eyes dropped to the floor.

"Human, in light of your hard work before this day and as this is your first true offence… this Sesshomaru shall pardon your actions of its true punishment. Instead you shall go three days without food. Conceder yourself lucky, the true punishment is death."

That's… not too bad.

"Mi lord! Don't you think that's…"

"I have spoken Jaken."

"What about the boy?"

My hand squeezed Mass's and I looked back to Sesshomaru. Please… please, don't punish him; he only wanted to bring me back.

The demon looked between me and him. Then huffed and turned his head away. "The boy already has his punishment. And he knows it. That is enough."

"But mi lord…"

"I have spoken Jaken."

His eyes look at me. The warmth is nice. I've missed it.

.

.

He looks so handsome.

And then he's gone.

.

.

"What?"

"Come with me Rin, we need to talk."

He's pulling me into the hotel! But… there are people around now! They will see us together! "Mass, what are you doing?"

"I don't care if people see us, I am not letting go of you."

What… I've never heard him speak like that before. He's angry.

People can see us! Some servants and some… some guests can see us!

Me, a human… holding hands with a demon…

They whisper.

But he still holds my hand, dragging me down the corridors to his room. And there his arms snapped around me and hugged me tight.

God I could hardly breathe he was holding me so tight. Finally I was forced to push him back just for the chance to breathe. "Mass, what's got into you?"

"Into me! What about you? What were you thinking, running away? You do know that if you leave this place without the master's permission, by sunrise you'd be dead! If I hadn't…" He turned his back on me suddenly. "I could have lost you."

.

.

.

That hurt.

.

.

I hadn't thought about how Mass would feel if I ran… only about getting home. I hugged him from behind, trying to ease his worry. "I… I'm sorry Mass. I wasn't thinking."

"At least you're safe."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mass, what did he mean that… you know your punishment?"

.

.

He sighed. Not a good sign.

"It's not important."

"Please, tell me."

"It's not important Rin."

"Mass…"

He broke out of my grip and turned, facing me with that smile of his then grabbed my hand, pulling me over to his bed. I didn't know he could be so strong, I couldn't resist or stop him, I was just pulled! What was going on?

I squeaked as his body pressed me down, my wrists painful. "Mass, stop it! You're hurting me."

"Be still Rin, I won't hurt you."

"You already are!"

"Then stop struggling and I won't have to!"

I stopped moving and he loosened his grip. I looked up at him. He even looked different. His hair was darker red, his eyes a darker blue… everything about him was darker! "Mass, you're not acting like yourself. Is this something to do with your punishment?"

His eyes narrowed. "My punishment… is you, Rin."

Me? How can I be his punishment?

He growled with his fangs sharp at me. "That bastard… is doing to you what he did to me! Three hundred years ago… I was like you are now. Under his control and… and…"

"Human."

.

.

.

.

He leant back, relaxing. "Yes."

"You were human?"

"The master almost instantly made me change, that's how I know it's painful… it's pure agony, every part of you burns and changes, I lost most of my memories and… and I became _this._"

.

.

.

My heart finally beat again as I took it in. Mass was once human… and he had been a slave? Like me?

"Is that why you look after me?"

"Yes. You and I are so alike… I wanted to protect you from the dangers and problems I undertook alone."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was ashamed. It was hundreds of years ago. I can't remember most of it and the other demons have forgotten as well." His hand stroked my cheek, softly but there is still that anger in him. "To see you suffer as I suffered. That is my punishment. That is what that bastard meant."

"Does he know about us?"

"I don't know but it wouldn't surprise me if he did. He knows most things that go on in this hell hole."

.

.

.

"Rin… I love you."

.

.

.

What?

Love?

Mass?

My hands closed into fists on his shirt. "Mass…"

"I mean it Rin." He kissed my lips with such force. "I really do love you."

.

.

I did the only thing that came to my mind.

.

.

.

I pushed him away as hard as I could, stood and ran.

**A/N: Oi, 202A! Yeah you know who you are! _REVIEW_! Or I won't let you lick the bowl next time I make a cake! **

**Oh, and I hope the rest of you are enjoying the story. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

The last three days have been hell.

.

.

No Mass. He's upset as I ran off when he… confessed.

.

.

.

No Sesshomaru. He's mad at me for trying to escape.

.

.

.

I've no one to talk to. Just the numbness of being on my own. The only two I could think of as friends… both hate me. I don't even know why I'm worried about Sesshomaru's opinion of me, I'm his slave. As he said, he can do anything to me and I'd be powerless to stop him.

.

.

.

All he has to do is speak and I have to obey.

.

.

Bet Jaken is really happy at the moment. I've been burying myself in my work, working harder and longer than before. I just want something to keep my mind away from them.

But… there is something else wrong with me.

I don't understand it myself but… it's been growing.

I'm becoming more and more worried about it.

It comes and goes without warning and…

.

.

.

Dam it, I tripped over that step again!

.

.

.

Oh no.

Not now.

Not here. Come on…

MOVE!

Come on… move!

.

.

I can't. It's taken over again. Dam it. It'll pass, it always does but… until it does… I can't move.

.

.

Oh no…

"What are you playing at human?"

I don't know that voice.

"Get up!"

I can't. I can't even talk.

"Didn't you hear me? Get up!"

I can't!

"I'll get Jaken, see if he can't beat some sense into that body of yours."

I would if I could but I can't!

"You know, why should Jaken get all the fun?"

That doesn't sound…

.

.

Ah.

Oh my god…

That… that hurt.

That hurt more than anything…

.

.

If I could, I would have screamed!

Oww.

Oh please, please stop.

.

.

Ah! AH! AHHHHHHH!

That's not one person…

There's three of them now, laughing.

If I could move I'd run… but I can't. I'm still stuck.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

That… that broke the skin… I'm bleeding…

If they don't stop…

.

.

.

They're going to kill me.

.

.

.

That… that was… was some kind of… blade.

I can feel my blood, rushing out of me, pooling around my body.

I can move again. Not that I could but I collapsed onto my back, a relief and pain filling me. It might be three or four people attacking me but there was about ten stood around me, watching. It was clear they were demons now. The glow in their eyes…

.

.

.

"You know, I think this little snack has been walking around here for long enough, don't you think?"

That's right…

Demons eat humans.

Once I was dead… they were going to eat me.

.

.

.

Is that a blade? Or her claw?

.

She's going to kill me.

It's coming. It's crashing down. Ready to kill me. It's going to…

Everyone gasped.

Even I did.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru.

He was growling, holding the demoness's wrist while she knelt at his feet in agony.

Then…

Then he let go, allowing them all to run away. I moved to sit up but my wound and other injuries wouldn't allow me. My lungs hurt as I tried to breathe.

.

.

They must have broken some ribs, it's so painful.

But there was one soft unharmed place.

The place his hand was. On my cheek.

If he spoke I don't know. If he ordered me I don't know. Or maybe my body just gave up.

But I blacked out.

~#~

It was like floating in a bath. Still, silent, weightless and dark. Then it was like having a fish in that water, disturbing the water around me.

It tickled. It… it flicked and brushed around me.

And the longer it went on, the more annoying it became.

It was actually becoming painful!

It nipped at my side, breaking the peace more and more.

Shit, this thing is trying to wake me up!

No. No not this time. This time I'm just going to float. I'm going to float forever in the dark and peace.

NO! No you are not going to wake me up!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Light… light right in front of me… breaking apart this dark…

No. No I don't want to…

But I have no choice.

That pain is still at my side, forcing me back into the light.

I raise my hand to cover the itch but I can't reach it, there is something moving across it. That's what I hold…

And as my eyes open… it moves away and returns a second later, continuing to press at my side.

.

.

.

I'm holding the sleeve of a man's shirt, the wearer wiping a cloth at my side.

.

.

That's right… I was hurt, stabbed in the side.

And this man was wiping away the blood… That's what the pain is, him tending to it.

My head is so dizzy… what's his name again?

I know I know it. I know who this man is.

No, he's not a man… he's a demon. And his name is…

.

.

.

.

.

Master?

No…

.

My lord?

I think so but…

.

Sesshomaru.

That's it. That's his name. Sesshomaru.

.

.

.

He looks so serious, staring at my belly where it hurt. His hand was moving over the most painful part of my body but now I could tell that everything from the neck down was hurting me. I'd been badly beaten.

I reached out for the demon as he turned away from my eyes. I found my voice. "Sesshomaru."

He came back but went to look at my side, his hands wet. "This shouldn't have happened."

What does he mean?

"You are a strong human, Rin. You could have out run those pathetic demon's easily. You know Jaken is the only one allowed to beat you… he knows when to stop. So why allow those to do this to you?"

Is that right?

.

.

Yes, it is. I remember now. "I couldn't move."

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't move. I… I tried. But I couldn't. It's happened before."

"When?"

"Five times, over the last three days."

He growled as he stood and walked away.

"That should not be happening."

.

.

.

.

"Drink this."

"What is it?"

"Medicine."

.

.

.

"God! That's fowl! Is it really medicine?"

"It will help you heal."

Well anything that tastes **that** bad must be good for you. Wait… what is he doing now? His hand is on my shoulder while he's… just sitting there.

"Go to sleep Rin."

And I'm out again.

~#~

It's dark now, outside and in. it takes a moment but my eyes settle and I can see the outlines of things. I wonder where Sesshomaru is.

.

.

.

.

Ah, found him.

.

.

Leaning on my shoulder, asleep.

.

.

Wow. He looks amazing even asleep. I can feel his heart, beating into my shoulder. He's breathing is so slow and so shallow… I hope he's ok.

No, he doesn't look in pain.

In fact he looks… peaceful. Maybe even happy. He looks…

He twitched…

His eyes just… twitched.

Just for a second… like he was having a bad dream.

Would it be wrong… would I wake him if I…

.

.

.

His skin's so smooth… and cold…

.

.

Maybe that's me. Maybe I'm the one who's cold.

But he's settled back down.

.

.

I'm glad I didn't wake him.

.

.

.

I'm smiling.

I'm smiling and I feel… happy.

I don't think many people get to see him like this.

Almost feels wrong, seeing him asleep and watching him dream.

.

.

.

I wonder what demons dream about?

.

.

I've just got to touch his skin again. I just need to feel that…

Oh crap.

Those eyes… they almost glow in the dark.

"I'm so sorry my lord."

Oh crap, oh crap. He caught me.

.

.

.

And closed his eyes again?

"It's fine Rin."

Fine? I was touching his skin! That has _got_ to be against some kind of demon human law. Maybe… maybe he's still dreaming. Maybe he didn't wake up, just opened his eyes.

Well, better not push my luck….

.

.

"Why are you moving away, Rin?"

"I… I thought you'd want your space."

"Nonsense."

Thank goodness I had my hands up by my chin or I'd be in his chest!

.

.

.

"My lord… are you asleep?"

"No Rin, I do not sleep."

Maybe I'm the one asleep.

If I am, and this is all a dream… that means I can do anything I want…

"You were earlier. You were even dreaming."

"Huf. I do not sleep and I do not dream. But some bad thoughts had entered my mind… your touch soothed them away."

"Did they really? That's nice."

His eyes cracked and I smiled. He is so handsome… in that moody, mystery type of way. "Why did you run away?"

"I… I got a message from home. I wanted to try and see them again."

"I understand that. I was referring to you running away from Mass."

.

.

.

Even in the dark I could feel my face glowing. "Umm… I…"

"He confessed his love for you… and you ran away from him."

"How do you know that?"

"Nothing happens in this place that I do not know about."

.

.

.

"So why did you run?"

Why did I run? I've been asking myself the same thing for days… and I only just worked out the answer. "I don't love him."

"I see."

"But why do you ask?"

"Because I care."

"What?"

"I care about you."

Care? Sesshomaru… care's about me?

"Why?"

Yikes!

What…

Oh my god! He is so strong!

In less than a second he rolled me onto my back, his hands on my shoulders, not harming me but still a very strong grip. He's staring into me and I can see every fleck of gold in his eyes. They are by far the most amazing thing about him.

"Is it impossible for you to think that I just do? I care about you, Rin, because I admire you. You are hardworking, loyal and fearless, refusing to give up. You have been here over a year and a half. Yet your heart is as strong as the day you came here when I found you fighting the poison. Any other human would have broken by now. Especially with the appalling way the others have treated you." he lowered his eyes, unable to meet mine. "Do you know the amount of times I have heard you cry… and wanted to go to your side? Just to hold you in my arms and say you will be alright? And the pain in me when that… other gets to hold you instead?"

He's jealous… of Mass? Why would he be jealous of Mass?

He let out a deep breath, bringing me back to his eyes. He stared at me for a moment then blinked. "Would you run if I said I loved you?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Would I?

.

.

I opened my mouth and spoke the truth.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"No."

.

.

.

.

.

He didn't move more than to blink.

"I love you Rin."

.

.

.

And I smiled.

He stroked my cheek and brushed my hair from my eyes.

He took a deep breath and steadied his lips onto mine, holding them there, still and silent. I only kissed him once… but that once had been enough. My opinion of the perfect kiss had been sealed in that moment. And now I was having another…

.

.

It feels like having an ice cube on my lips but it's so wonderful.

.

Aww, Sesshomaru don't…

Oh my… I just licked my lips with him watching.

Well… at least he licked his as well.

Then he sighed, shifting his body and… placing his head on my chest, his hand on my shoulder, his eyes closed.

"Goodnight Rin."

I guess I was staying where I was for the night.

**A/N: I'm Waiting 202A *glare* I mean it, no more cake batter if you don't review. **

**By the way, getting close to the end now!**


	10. Chapter 10

Oh what an amazing dream.

I dreamt I had been attacked but Sesshomaru saved me and brought me to his room, tending to my injuries and even sleeping by my side.

I even got a kiss!

My lips feel swollen just at the thought!

Ahah! Oh what a dream!

.

.

.

But it's time to get up now. Time to get up and get back to work…

.

.

.

.

.

I'm…

.

.

.

.

I'm not in my little, dark cell.

I'm in a wide, bright room with windows and a bed and… and _him_.

The master, Sesshomaru.

Stood by the window…

Looking at me.

.

.

.

It hadn't been a dream.

"Good morning Rin."

"G-g-g-good morning my lord."

His eyes.

Oh wow… in the sunlight…

"You don't have to call me that."

"What?"

"My lord. You can call me by name."

.

.

.

.

Oww! Ok, not dreaming. He really is asking me to… call him by name? Not even Jaken gets to do that. But he's looking at me… waiting. "Lord Sesshomaru."

I swear the side of his lip just twitched up.

Was that a smile?

.

.

But it soon vanished.

"Rin, there is a bath ready for you next door. Go and wash if you wish."

A bath!?

The servants get to have a bath now and then but I'm a slave and a human. I'm lucky if I get a second hand bowl of water.

Seriously, I haven't had a proper wash in… three months, not since I fell in the pond and made the best of it.

So whatever Sesshomaru is playing at, if he is offering me a bath, I'M GOING TO HAVE IT!

"Thank you my lord." He looked up. "I mean, Lord Sesshomaru."

He's still for a moment and I thought he was giving me permission to leave but when I did take a step, he moved and walked over.

He stopped right before me and I froze, looking up. He's at least a head and shoulders taller than me. Never noticed that before.

But…

His hands are on my neck.

No…

They are on the tassels!

He's… he's undoing the cape!

.

.

But I don't think he plans to kill me.

.

.

I think… he's…

Taking into account all that's happened… him saving my life… tending my wound… asking me to call him by name….

I can't be sure on the kiss and love you thing, it might have been a dream or blood lose but… those other things I was sure of and…

.

.

.

The cape's gone and I feel… fine. I'm not in pain and I feel alright.

With the cape over his arm, Sesshomaru nodded. "Go and wash Rin."

.

.

.

.

I'm free.

.

.

.

What am I going to do now?

I could leave. Couldn't I? Mass said that without the cape I was free, I wasn't the master's slave… I could do as I wish… even leave.

.

.

I could go home… see my mom… my family…

.

.

But I don't want to.

I've wanted to… ever since I got here but now that I have the ability… I don't want to.

Why?

.

.

.

.

Wow, now that is a bath! Oh it looks sooooo good!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ohhhhhhh. Blisss!

Oh take me now, I'm in heaven!

Woowwwwwww!

It's smells like… peaches? I dunno, it's wonderful.

.

.

.

.

Umm, wonder what this is…

.

Smells good. But… better not mess. I've no idea what they are for or…

.

.

.

That's my shampoo… and tooth brush…

I left those in my bag this morning…

And there's my razor. God, I need that!

.

.

I guess Sesshomaru had them brought up… or brought them up himself.

But I'm thankful they are there, I can use them now.

~#~

Oh now that was a bath. I haven't felt this clean in ages! Hell, even before I left home I wasn't this clean!

Every bit of me feels better now. Oh, if the water wasn't cold I would stay in here longer. But it's freezing so I time to get out.

Oh even the towels are fluffy and warm and…

I could get use to this!

.

.

.

Ok, I left my clothes right here… folded up and neat and… _right here._ So where are they now?

Where…

Are…

My…

Clothes?

.

.

.

.

.

.

I didn't see anyone come in but… I was having such a good time in the bath… someone could have slipped in. Especially how silently a demon can move.

So someone's taken my clothes?

Why?

To embarrass me?

But there is no one out there but Sesshomaru.

Unless he's the thief. But why would _he_ take them?

.

.

.

Unless… he wants to… see me without them.

.

.

.

.

.

Ok that is embarrassing but… I'm not… worried.

.

.

Well… only one way to find out.

.

.

.

.

.

"Umm… Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Do you… do you know where my clothes are?"

"I had them taken away. They are the clothes of a slave, which you are not anymore."

.

.

So he did mean to free me and he did take them. But… "Umm… what am I to wear then?" I looked at the fluffy white towel around my chest. "I can't really walk around in a towel." I laughed nervously at my joke… noticing how he was walking over to me…

And placed a hand on my wet shoulder as the water dripped off my hair.

"It's quite flattering on you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

He's flirting.

Oh my god, Lord Sesshomaru is… flirting with me.

Why does that sound so wrong?

He is not the kind of man who… should _try_ and flirt.

But… he's trying with me.

"Is something wrong Rin?"

I looked up at him as my hand covered my mouth.

I can imagine the idiotic grin on my face. I so nearly laughed at him. "No, no everything is fine. I was just hoping for some clothes."

"There is something for you to wear over there."

Phew, at least he wasn't expecting me to wear a towel all day!

.

.

But if I'm completely honest… one layer of fabric between us… it wasn't a completely… horrifying thought.

.

.

.

"Is this for me?"

"Yes."

"It's beautiful."

It really was. I have no idea how to explain it. It's like… a soft, silk shirt with long tight sleeves, a floor length loose skirt that just hands on my hips and a very long transparent wrap to go around my shoulders. Almost reminded me of the sari I tried on in India.

All of it was white with a blue ribbon at the edges but the thing that got my attention most was the pattern on the white.

Red hexagons.

With flowers in the middle.

Beautiful, don't get me wrong but…

Looking at it I can't help but realise that this is the same pattern that Sesshomaru wears.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

.

.

.

That cold face. It just melted. He smiled broadly and nodded. "It suits you."

I can't look at him while he's smiling.

"Rin, you are no longer my servant, you are free to do as you please. However I ask that you stay here, in my room where I can keep an eye on you."

"Keep an eye on me?"

"Keep you safe and make sure no harm comes to you. As I said, you are free to do as you please but that is my request. There are books for you to read or I can find something else to help keep you entertained."

My eyes looked over the room. "Would… would you mind if I tidied up a little?"

"You may do as you please, Rin."

.

.

.

.

Sounds funny when I think about it, that I want to tidy up. But… after so long cleaning and tidying… I wanted to. So I picked up things from the floor, found homes for them and sorted his books so the covers could be read, picking a few out as interesting. Once I made his bed I went to the books and began to read.

Well, he said I was free to do as I pleased, now I can do as I please.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rin."

"Yes my… Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Would you mind running an errand for me?"

"Not at all."

Actually the book was really exciting at the moment but a chance to stretch my legs would be nice. I walked over to him and he held out a letter.

"Go and find Jaken, deliver this to him. On your way back, would you bring some food for us?"

Us?

That sounded odd.

But I liked it.

"Of course."

"Don't be too long. Do not make me worry."

Again, that sounds odd but I like it. Maybe he was serious about caring for me.

.

.

Letter in hand I began the long walk down the stairs to the main part of the hotel, soon finding the annoying shrill I'd learnt to fear and looking for the source. It feels unnatural, like I should be running from Jaken but no, I'm looking for him.

.

.

.

.

.

There he is, yelling at some of the other servants in the kitchen. Well, that kills two birds with one stone.

.

.

.

"Oww!" I grabbed my hand and rubbed it. That dam stick!

He's glaring at me.

"Where have you been you stupid human? You are on thin ice as it is! I have a good mind to take you to the master and let _him_ deal with you!"

I frowned but then I held in a smile. I didn't think that was possible but his eyes went even wider. "Where did you… get those clothes?"

My hand smoothed down the wrap on my shoulders. "The master gave it to me."

"The… master… _gave_ them to you!"

"Yes, and he asked me to give you this… and get him some food."

He opened and read the letter then looked up at me…

His face was different, paler, more a sick green than the dark green he normally was. "Well… umm… don't let me keep you."

Alright, if that's all he has to say…

But now that I think about it… everyone is looking at me funny. Or looking at my clothes. Was it because the master had given them to me?

My mind was telling me it was something to do with the pattern.

The pattern these clothes shared with Sesshomaru's own clothes.

Was it some kind of message? That in wearing the same pattern, it was saying I was… **_his?_**

.

.

.

Food in hand, I headed back up to Sesshomaru's room, knocking and kneeling before entering.

Epp, he's growling.

"Don't do that anymore Rin."

"Do… do what, my lord?"

"Knock or kneel. It's unbecoming of you now."

Now? "But, nothing's changed. I'm still the same as I was."

"You are not."

"Then what am I now?"

.

.

.

.

.

"My lord?"

He looked up from his desk then back down.

I guess even he doesn't know.

.

Well, if he has nothing to say to me, I'll go back to that book.

~#~

Umm…

"Good morning Rin."

Already? Come on, it can't be morning. I only just closed my eyes!

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru."

.

.

.

And he's up. I haven't even opened my eyes and he's out of bed, off for his wash then he'll change and… get on with his day. He won't care if I stay in bed an extra hour or half an hour or if I get up right now.

Not that I will, I'm still sleepy.

.

.

.

.

Hard to believe it's been a month. I've been sleeping and spending most of my time here, in Lord Sesshomaru's room, with him, listening to him work, reading my way through his collection of books.

I wouldn't call it luxury. It's not what I would call luxury. My idea of luxury would be sitting in a fine large bed with a wide screen TV and lots and lots of ice cream. But for the hotel, I was being spoilt and living in the lap of luxury.

Alright, Sesshomaru still had me do the odd chore or errand for him, getting things or delivering messages and the first thing I did after getting up was make the bed but… everything was optional now.

The cape was gone. I was free to do as I please and go where I wanted. I spent a bit of time in the stable with the Pegasus. I spent a while in the gardens now and then. But mostly I sat in the corner with a book, watching him.

But by far the best thing about my new life was that, no matter what time, if the sun was in the sky or if the moon was about to set, if I climbed into bed, ten seconds later I would feel him join me, his arms around my back and his chin in my hair. I'd wrap my arms around him and… drift off.

When I chose to wake up, he'd say good morning, I'd reply and then he'd get up and the whole day would repeat itself.

The only time he spoke to me was when I woke up and when he wanted something done. And I liked it. I liked to be with him. I liked just sitting in his presence, reading my books. I liked following him around. I liked catching a glimpse of him when I was out on my own. I just liked him.

Maybe more than liked.

"Rin, would you go get our lunch?"

"Of course, I won't be long."

Our. Us.

Never mine or yours. Always us.

He always spoke for me as well as himself.

As if we were a couple.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rin!"

That voice. It almost made me drop the tray of food. And there he was, stood before me. "Mass."

He was panting, as if he had been running. He stepped over and grabbed my arms tightly. "Rin, where have you been! I've been so worried. I heard rumours, I heard…"

His eyes had fallen to my clothes.

.

.

.

I still wore Sesshomaru's pattern. And I watched as his face paled and his eyes darkened. "You… you're…"

"Mass, I can explain."

"Explain? You are free of your slavery, you are free of him… and yet you wear his mark? You wear it… proudly?"

Oww! His grip is so tight! "Mass, you're hurting me!"

"No more than you are hurting me! I love you Rin and yet you go to him! Why, Rin, why!"

.

.

.

.

.

Why indeed. Why when Mass was the one to look after me. The one who soothed my pain, who made me laugh and made me smile… why was it Sesshomaru I felt warmer with?

Lord Sesshomaru was more of a shadow on my time here, protecting me from a distance, just ensuring no true harm came to me. He was the one who saved me, the one who forgave me and I'd taught how to use a camera. The one I set my heart fluttering with a single glance… a single breath or word.

What took Mass months to do… in his bold, jumping movements, Sesshomaru had done in just a few simple gestures.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He had stolen my heart. "I love him Mass."

"What?"

"I love Sesshomaru."

.

.

"You can't mean that Rin. He's a monster! Look at what he did to you? He made you a slave, he beat you! He doesn't care about you! Once he has had his fill he will just dump you back where you were. He is a cold heartless beast with only two thoughts in his mind for you; pleasure then dinner."

.

.

I don't like him insulting Sesshomaru, it's making me angry. "Don't talk about him like that."

"What?"

"Don't talk about him like that." I found the strength to look back at him and push him away, avoiding the broken bowls and spilt food from when I'd dropped the tray. "I won't have you speak about him like that. Sesshomaru has given and done so much for me that I will never be out of his debt. I love him Mass. And that is all there is to it."

He let go and stepped back, his mouth open before closing it. Then his eyes shifted over my shoulder.

.

.

.

.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

.

.

.

.

His face is blank, just… stone and blank. I'm not even sure who he's looking at, me or Mass. Then he moved his eyes, focusing on me.

His hand lifted towards me.

I took it without a second hesitation. And he hugged me to his chest. I'm sure he whispered my name but… I can't be totally sure. I just held him tight and my confession to Mass sank in.

I love him.

I love Lord Sesshomaru.

The demon who had held my life in his hand… and I am in love with him.

.

.

.

.

He pushed me back and I looked up.

But he's not looking at me. His arm is still around my back but his head is turned to look over at Mass.

"Time for you to go back where you belong."

Mass frowned…

.

.

.

Then vanished!

**A/N: Dun dun DERRR! Cliff hanger! Well, until tomorrow everyone. Don't forget to review! **


	11. Chapter 11

Vanished! He… he just…

There was no light, no smoke… no… nothing. Mass just vanished!

"What just happened?"

"He went back to where he belonged."

"Where's that?"

.

.

.

.

His eyes turned to me while his hand moved down my shoulder, holding my hand and pulling me away, back towards his room.

I didn't want to but I think I'm in shock.

I mean… my best friend… a man who'd said he loved me… just vanished before my eyes.

"Sesshomaru, what's going on? What just happened to Mass?"

He didn't say anything.

Just dragged me away.

I want to know…

So I dug my heels into the wood and grabbed the frame of a door, stopping him from pulling me anymore.

"Sesshomaru!"

I actually made him stop but it angered him. His eyes glowed at me and I could feel him growling. "Why does it matter? Isn't it me your chosen?"

.

.

.

"It does matter. Mass looked after me; he kept me safe and… he just **_vanished_**! Please Sesshomaru, tell me what just happened!"

So he just stood there.

And I waited.

"Very well, if you must know. When you arrived I knew you would need help, you would need protecting. I wanted to make sure you would be safe, especially after the incident in the kitchen. However my pride would not allow me."

"What has this to do with Mass?"

"Everything. You see Rin, Mass was part of me."

"What? No, he was human, your slave, you made him a demon."

"I made those memories in his mind. But he was part of me, part of my soul that I gave mortal form."

.

.

.

"What?"

"The demon you know as Mass was part of me. Part of me I have no use for. But I watched as it looked after you, as it protected you while I could not. At first I was happy that it was there for you but… as time went on, I grew to hate that it was close to you and not me. When I heard it say it loved you and you rejected it, I couldn't stop myself."

.

.

.

.

.

"But… you… what just happened to him?"

"I took him back."

"Why?"

"He is no longer needed. You love me, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then I will protect you myself now. I do not care anymore that you are human. You are the one I want and the one I will have. Does that answer your question?"

Funnily, yes it did.

I began to walk on my own, following him as he took me back to his room and closed the door. Yikes, he moved so quickly, I almost didn't register it.

.

.

Register that I was on the bed and undressed! And he's… ah! Oh…

~#~

No. No mom! Mom don't…. Don't die! Please mom! No! No please! Please!

"Rin. Rin wake up."

.

.

.

.

His voice cracked the darkness and I was free of that horrid dream. I can hardly breathe. my chest hurts….

His warm eyes meet mine and I can feel his hand on my back. "Rin, what was wrong?"

I felt a weak smile come to my lips and my breathing steadies. He really was a caring demon when it was just the two of us and even more when we were in bed together… which appeared to be quite often.

"I had a bad dream, I'm sorry if I woke you."

"You kept saying 'mom', where you dreaming of your family?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well, no point lying to him. "Yeah. I've been having the same dream… for… a few days now."

"What happens?"

"I… I see my mom, lying in bed. She… well… she's calling my name… I talk to her but… she can't see me."

"I see."

"But then she… well she… she just goes still."

.

.

.

.

.

"She dies?"

"I… I don't know but… well… I'm worried."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You should go to her."

"What!" But that would mean… I'd have to leave. No, no I wouldn't. "Sesshomaru, I'm not going to…"

"You're worried about your mother. You should go and see her."

"No. No, I won't leave. I want to be here!" I really did, I really want to leave him.

.

.

.

.

"Rin?"

"No, I don't want to."

"You can come back. Go and be with them, tell them where you are and what's happened. Then come back."

.

.

.

.

.

I wouldn't deny… I was worried about mom. "You'd let me do that?"

"Yes Rin."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to be happy. If you stay here you would only worry about your mother. Put your mind at rest, go and see her."

.

.

.

.

I can't… can I? Could I really… just…?

"I'll return. I promise, I will."

He's holding me tighter. I can feel his heart under my ear. It's such a nice sound… steady and constant. His hand's twitching in my hair, almost as like Mass had, proving he's the same person. I fell back asleep in his arms but the dream did not bother me.

When I woke up, he was gone. That was worrying. I'd never once known him to be gone, gone. Sometimes he'd be out of bed dealing Jaken but never gone.

.

.

.

.

"Sesshomaru."

"Rin, you're awake."

"Yes. Where… where did you do?"

.

.

"To get things ready for your departure."

"What? I… I never said I wanted to leave right away!"

"If you take time to think about it then I might not let you go or you may not wish to go. Everything is being arranged, you leave at once."

"Don't you want me to stay?"

God, I sound like some needy teenager. So what if he doesn't want me to stay, he's a demon after all, he might…

"Always Rin. I don't want to let you go, not now and not ever. I have wanted you from the moment you arrived and it will destroy me to see you go. But you have to. You have to go and see your family."

I'm crying.

I'm crying and don't want to leave his arms. It feels like my heart is breaking and my… I just want him to stay here. I want to stay here, in his arms, with him, forever.

"When I come back, I will never leave."

"I will wait for that day Rin."

.

.

.

.

.

I just can't stop crying.

His kiss is so warm, it's like I can feel nothing else but I just can't stop crying. He's telling me to get ready but… I don't want to.

My heart is breaking between being with him and seeing my mother.

But I know, I know I will see him again, I will be by his side when I come back. And I have to know about my mom.

So I prepare. I dress in his colours, in his mark and put my backpack over my shoulder, walking with him down that never ending corridor to the hall with the silver cup of poison.

.

.

And there is the door to the outside world. The world of humans.

I turn and give him another kiss, tears rolling down my face. "I love you, Sesshomaru."

"And I you Rin."

"I promise, I will return. I'll come back and never leave again."

"I know. I will wait."

.

.

.

.

I can't say goodbye…

"Until then, my lord."

And I leave.

.

.

.

.

.

It's a very long walk and I can't remember most of the way but I manage to find a path and follow it. Yikes, I've been missing for three years! How am I going to explain this? Where do I even start? The police I guess.

~#~

Oh what a day. I made contact with mom. Appears my dreams were right, she is ill, in hospital. Cancer. Inoperable.

It tore at my heart to admit but, I was almost glad I left now, I would have hated my mother to die without seeing her again.

I was booked on the first flight home tomorrow but as I lie here now, my head on a big fluffy pillow, surrounded with technology and electricity, my mind goes to Sesshomaru, calling out to him, wanted to be sure he's alright. It hurts to be away from him after so long.

I really do love him.

I can almost see him, stood by the window, looking out with his blank face. Jaken is behind him.

"Mi lord, you do know what will happen to Rin if she leaves?"

"I know Jaken."

"Then why let her go?"

"She does not belong here. Not with me."

"But my lord… shouldn't you have told her?"

"No human can retain memories of a demon, it is how we have survived so long. If I had told her, she wouldn't have left. She will sleep tonight and she will wake with no memory of me or this place."

"But… you love her."

"That's why I did not tell her. Now leave me Jaken."

What? No, that can't be true. I… I could never forget you. I could never forget you Sesshomaru! I love you too much to forget! No. No I will hold onto you. I will not forget! Your name is burnt onto my heart and I will **not** forget it! No… no I will never forget you, lord Sesshomaru.

Never.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long everyone, last year is harder than I thought and I've had major writer's block. Last chapter coming (hopefully) tomorrow. Don't forget to review. **


	12. Chapter 12

It is the most annoying, irritated feeling! I really do hate it! I hate this… emptiness.

I mean, I still can't wrap my head around it.

I was on a backpacking with the guys. That I know for sure.

Then on the last day, I went to get a photo of the sunrise. That I'm sure of.

The next thing I remember is waking up in a hotel and being told I vanished for **_THREE_** YEARS?!

But I have no knowledge of where I was or what happened to me. The doctors checked me over and said I'd… umm… 'had intercourse' recently but… well, I can't remember.

.

.

.

I don't think I was assaulted, when the police asked me, I had no memory but the idea made me feel repulsed, like the idea of being forced by… whoever… was sickening.

.

.

.

.

.

I wish I could remember.

"Rin?"

Laura. "Yes Laura?"

"How are you feeling today?"

"Better."

She looks sad. "You still cried yourself to sleep."

I nod, knowing that I had. For some reason, something in my lost memories, whenever I go to sleep I find myself sad and crying but I can't remember why.

It's such a pain! So annoying! Like I've forgotten something very, very important. To me. Something close to my heart, that's how painful it is. How deeply I want to remember.

.

.

"Laura, where do you think I was?"

"Rin, I wish I knew."

"But, if you had to guess?"

.

.

.

"I have no idea Rin. The police searched for you, they checked everywhere. We flew out there as well, looking for any sign of you. But nothing."

"It broke mom's heart, didn't it?"

"Rin, you can't think that. The cancer didn't come along because of you. My sister loved you and never gave up hope of finding you. And you came back, alive and she got to spend time with you again."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I miss her."

"I know you do."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You still keep this?"

"Don't touch it!" She touched that outfit, the one I was found in. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

"It's alright Rin, I know it's valuable to you. I'm sorry."

"I wish I knew why. I often find myself putting it on. There is a smell on it, something nice. Something I find… comforting."

.

.

.

.

"Tell you what, why don't we go out today?"

"Oh?"

"Yes, there is a bird of prey exhibit down at the zoo, Penny has been asking me to take her to it. I think it will do you good to get out."

That does sound good. I've been stuck up in my room since the funeral. It'll be nice to get out for a bit. "Alright. Let me just grab my camera."

My camera…

Where did I…

Where is it?

.

.

Ah, there it is.

.

.

It feels warm… like… something lost. That warm tingling feeling when something good is about to happen.

.

.

.

Narr, it's just my imagination!

Oh, better check the battery.

.

.

.

.

Dam, battery's dead. Good job I have a spare!

.

.

That's funny, that's dead as well…

.

.

.

Oh that's right, I had it with me on my holiday! That makes sense. Well, if I put it on charge now, it should be done by after lunch. And while I do that, I'll download my pictures.

.

.

.

.

.

Here we go…

.

.

.

.

.

Wa?

.

Where…

Where did these come from?

I don't remember taking these…

I… I don't remember taking _any_ of these!

They are beautiful… but… where did I take them from?

And how did I take this one? I mean, it looks like it's a bird's eye view of a city!

Amazing but…

But…

.

.

.

But where did they come from!

.

.

.

"Rin? Are you alright?"

"Laura, come and have a look at this."

"What is it Rin?"

"Have a look. There are some… weird pictures on my memory card."

"Wow, that's beautiful."

"I know, but… I don't remember taking them. And here, look at the date stamp. This was right in the middle of when I was missing."

"So you must have taken these photos where ever you were."

"I don't know. I mean look at them, the shots are…"

.

.

.

.

"Who's that?"

.

.

.

I know him.

I know that man.

.

.

There's more of him…

.

.

Wait, go to thumbnail…

.

.

There are more! And more! Hundreds! Hundreds of this same man!

.

.

.

Why is my heart beating so fast all of a sudden?

.

.

There… there's a picture of _me_. But who took it?

.

And another!

.

.

.

I look happy.

.

.

I'm even posing.

.

.

.

I look really happy.

.

.

.

There's one of me and him… angle's a bit funny, must have been on the timer. But… that man… his arm is around me, holding me tight. He looks… a little blank but… happy at the same time.

.

.

Wow, what a great action shot… me falling through the air with that man grabbing hold of me. He even looks a little shocked! Or maybe… worried.

.

.

.

"Oh."

You said it Laura.

.

.

I'm kissing him in this one.

He looks dazed, like I caught him off guard.

I was kissing him… not the other way.

.

.

.

I clearly like this man.

.

.

.

Is he what I forgot?

Is he why my heart feels so empty?

I think it is.

.

.

"Who is he Rin?"

.

.

.

.

.

"His name is Lord Sesshomaru." I blink, staring at him. "And I love him."

"Rin?"

"I love him… he was the one who looked after me."

I remember.

I remember the hotel. I remember working there. I remember Mass and the others and… and I remember everything!

.

.

.

.

Oh god, I promised I'd come back!

.

.

.

"Rin, what are you doing?"

"I'm booking a flight. I'm going back."

.

.

"Why?"

"I told you Laura, I love him. I swore to go back, to be with him. And I want to. I want to with all my heart. I want to be with him."

"This… lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes. It's very hard to explain."

.

.

.

"Rin, you are in love with this man. No matter how odd he looks, he clearly loves you too. And you must love him if his image brought your memories back."

.

.

.

.

.

"Your mom would want you to be happy, no matter where that takes you."

.

.

.

"Laura, if I go, I won't be able to come back… ever."

.

.

"You'll be able to write?"

"Yes."

"Then that's enough for me. So… book yourself a ticket on the next flight. Sod the cost, just get back to him."

I smile as I set to work, booking a flight, the photo in view.

Sesshomaru, I'm coming.

~#~

"You came back."

The first words from his lips. My arms are so tight around him… I just want to hold him, listen to the rumble in his chest and the beat of his heart.

It's filling me with a warmth that… I can't believe I even tried to live without. Yes… "I came back."

.

.

.

The rumble is growing… I wonder what it means but… but it's nice to hear. Like its just for me.

"Rin, don't cry."

"I'm happy, my lord. Happy to be back. To be back in your arms."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and I never want to leave them again, if you'll let me."

"I will never let you go again Rin."

.

.

.

Now the tears really won't stop.

But I'm smiling. Smiling as he kisses me. And it feels amazing.

Yikes, he's being a little rough but… it has been six months, I'm not exactly holding back myself.

.

.

"Wha!"

"Keep still Rin."

He's carrying me, almost flying down the halls, up the stairs and to his room.

.

.

.

Man, I didn't know he was _that_ desperate! But still… it's nice to be back with him.

~#~

The next morning, Sesshomaru and I spoke. I told him about my mother and how she died. He listened intently and asked a few questions but then I told him of how I remembered. All thanks to my camera! It made him smile a little.

Then we spoke about the future.

.

.

.

And he asked me to be his _mate_! For a demon, that's like being a _wife_!

.

.

.

Well, naturally I accepted. But I was still human.

So he pulled out the cape from its box and put it around me, tying it.

.

.

.

And he ordered me to change.

.

.

God how it burnt! How my body was set on fire! How every cell in my body changed, mutated, pain filled me. It was agony! But though it all my tears and screams, I could feel him next to me, holding me so tight to his chest… rubbing my back and whispering that it was going to be alright.

The whole process took two whole days and he didn't leave me for a second of it.

But when it was over I was left with pointy ears, sharp canines and strength to push him onto his back. It was so strange! I was strong and a demon!

But most of all… I was Lord Sesshomaru's mate.

I became his lady and lady of the hotel, able to look over the people and walk around freely. No one brought up my past life as a human, not with my husband.

I send letters to my aunt and niece every week, telling them how I am and what's going on. I even sent them memory cards full of pictures about once a year. Well, they are no use to me when I don't have a computer or electricity. I still don't know how my camera never runs out of charge but hell, I'm not going to ask questions I don't want to know the answer to.

.

.

.

.

And then Sesshomaru stopped sleeping with me. Well, I mean, he still slept beside me just not… well… we stopped. And I asked him if I'd done something wrong.

.

.

.

.

"I don't want to harm the baby."

.

.

Well that wasn't much of a shocker, we were at it like rabbits after all. But I still grinned and hugged him tight. A year later I was nursing our little boy and, I am very happy to say, we lived happily together for the rest of our abnormally long lives.

**The End.**

**A/N: Right, its official, I hate this style! I hate it! I hate writing like this! Nope, not for me, this is a major failed experiment! I do not like writing 1****st**** person. It was nice, it was fun at first but it just is not for me.**

**Do you guys know any other styles I could try writing in? Leave me a review and give your suggestions. If I like them I'll give them a try. Oh and any story ideas if you have them. **

**But do remember, I'm back at uni now and it is my final year… I'm going to slow down and have to concentrate on my studies *Groan* this dam lit review is a nightmare but I have to have it done by November 16****th****… or I don't get my honours degree… so yeah, I need to get a shake on with it. :(**

**I will try and keep up with my writing, it's a great way to distract from stress and procrastinate from important things. But keep an eye out for the next StoryLady35 Story! oh and PS, I'm putting these stories up on DeviantART now as well, so if you have an account on there, look me up. I'm silverlunasicata but if you search for one of my story titles, you'll probably find me. :D **

**Well, keep in touch and don't forget to leave a review! **


End file.
